Darth Vader: Crystal Redemption
by AvatarState
Summary: Darth Vader's redemption comes from an extraordinary and unexpected source. Following the events of the comic book Darth Vader (2017) and continuing on in an exciting story of redemption for the fallen Jedi. It is highly recommended (though not necessarily required) that you read Darth Vader Issues #1-#5 as sort of a background.
1. Chapter 1

_It is highly recommended you read the new Darth Vader comic series that came out in 2017. This is going to be a loose recap and continuation of the events that occur in issue #5. I do not own Star Wars…Disney does ;)_

Prologue: Return to Mustafar

His fight with Master Infil'a was ultimately successful though it came at a price. The skilled ex-Jedi Master had thrown him from the mountain top like a child's plaything. He has lost one of his leg prosthetics and damaged an eyepiece of his helmet to the point it no longer function. The prosthetic had been replaced with a droids leg. In fact he had used several parts from that droid to repair most of his suit. It would have to do temporarily.

 _A heavy price but worth it_ , he thought as he sat back in the captain's chair of his personal transport. His thoughts drifted to a relaxing soak in the Bacta tank followed by a long, mask-free, session in his meditation chamber. Inevitably his com-link soon chimed, flipping a switch it appeared he had received a message prior to returning to his ship.

Answering it revealed Darth Vader's master, Darth Sidious, the feared Emperor Palpatine. The evil, smug grin upon his gnarled face angered Vader, despite it being a hologram. Like any Sith he served his Master faithfully but desired to overthrow him and rule in his place.

"Lord Vader. If you are seeing this message, then your quest is almost at an end. The droid flying your ship was instructed to take complete control of your ship upon sensing you obtaining a Jedi lightsaber. You'll soon arrive at your final destination…a destination of my choosing," the Emperor said with a sinister cackle.

Vader looked towards the front viewport and could see a large volcanic world approaching rapidly. Vader anger towards his Master swelled as he recognized where he was being taken.

 _Mustafar.._

"Mustafar is unique Lord Vader. Deep within the planet there is a place where the Dark Side is enhanced. Return the place of your greatest failure and reclaim yourself! Return to me more powerful than ever!"

Vader's ship had cleared the atmosphere; it was daylight on the planet. Though the many volcanoes spewed dark smoke into the air, it was still a sunny day. Much different than the night Vader was last here he thought vengefully…the night when he was defeated and left for dead.

"You may have bested that simple minded fool but his saber and its crystal will be even more of a test! You cannot simply pick up his weapon and call it yours. It is alive and full of the Light Side of the Force. Search for the location where the Dark Side is strongest on Mustafar…feed off of it…use its power. Use your strength to bend the saber's crystal to your will"

Reaching out in the Force it did not take long for Darth Vader to sense a massive well of Dark energy. With a simple thought, he guided his ship in the direction of the energy and soon saw the opening of a cave.

"There is much hate and anger within you, my apprentice. Make them your tools and make the crystal bend to your will. Force it to accept the Dark Side. Corrupt it. Make it BLEED!" the emperor said with delight as the hologram blinked off and the landing dock opened.

The air was still as hot and oppressive as he remembered. His walk was slowed due to the droid leg and he struggled to walk over the rough terrain. The Dark energy seemed to draw him in, lending its power and rejuvenating

His functioning eye piece adjusted to the gloom within the cave and Vader found the temperature to be nearly unbearable in the cave. His burnt, scarred skin began to stick to the insides of his suit as he began to sweat. It itched. Some parts of his skin couldn't sweat anymore, making the suit that much more uncomfortable. He suppressed a surge of annoyance, deciding to use it for breaking the crystal.

Walking to a nearby natural formation shaped like a large, round table, he took Master Infil'a's saber out and dismantled it. The emerald green crystal was exposed and it pulsed with energy, casting a dim glow across Vader's helmet. Grasping it between his index and thumb he examined it closely. This would be much different than when he first built his lightsaber. He did not have to make any of his kyber crystals bend to his will before. It seemed to so small…so fragile. He knew better than to underestimate the crystal…after all they provided the power for a lightsaber.

Placing the crystal in the very center of the table, Vader felt out for it through the Force. The crystal was surrounded by a thick wall of energy. Reaching a dark gloved hand out, he pushed a fraction of his hate and anger onto the crystal.

It resisted.

Strongly.

Vader poured more of his strength into the crystal.

A loud hum emanated from it as it began to shudder violently.

"Nnnnf…" Vader strained, managing to lift the crystal off the table through the Force. It shown brightly as it fought back, bathing the entire cave in a brilliant green light. At this point Vader was pouring every ounce of his rage into the crystal and yet it stood strong against his might.

SZZZZCK!

"GAH!" With a loud crackle and a flash of light Vader was launched backwards into the cave wall, bringing chunks of rocks down upon him. The damaged eyepiece shattered as one of the rocks struck it. His head swam as he struggled to stay conscious as another wave of white hot energy rolled over him. And just like that, his head cleared.

"What…" he said sitting up.

"…What have I done?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Mid-Rim – Unidentified Planet_

The massive moon rose over the horizon, casting a purple-blue hue across the sky. The last few weeks had been extremely hard to make it to this seemingly sparse planet, with all of the Clones at every checkpoint. Or where they Storm troopers now? It was difficult to keep track. Still, he had left Tatooine against all of his better judgement but the Force had led him here. It was risky but necessary as he powered up a small solar powered Holonet caster to keep himself updated on current events.

" _Recent reports show Darth Vader eliminated a group of fifty Jedi fugitives on planet Kessel late last night. Reports show the Supreme Commander of the Emperor's Army masterfully lured them in and had to use deadly force when the Jedi resisted arrest. This news broadcast must remind you to report any and all suspicious activity directly to the Empire regarding the Jedi…_ "

 _All lies_ , he thought. The Enclave on Kessel had been an attempt to lure Vader into a trap and Obi-Wan himself had been invited but he declined, following Master Yoda's wishes to stay in exile. It seemed the advice was sound as Obi-Wan very well could have been captured…or worse. Now that handful of surviving Jedi had been wiped out and there were little if any left besides himself and Master Yoda. With a heavy sigh he looked down at the item he held.

It was Anakin's lightsaber. He hadn't brought himself to destroy the weapon…he just couldn't yet. His mind betrayed him again, as it had many times over the last couple of months, as he thought of that fateful night on Mustafar. How he had warned him about the high ground and not to try it, hoping there was a shred of Anakin still inside the raging monster now known as Darth Vader. How Anakin had survived the ordeal was a mystery to Obi-Wan but he had seen the images of his terrifying new appearance.

"You never did listen to me Anakin. And now your pain and torture is worse than ever…why didn't you just listen to me?"

* * *

 _Mustafar_

"…what have I done?"

His mind was reeling as the dark fog was lifted from it. If he had a mirror he would've seen a bright blue eye starting back at him, no longer the angry golden color of a Sith. Hot tears formed as he choked back the emotion.

Vader struggled to his feet, pushing large rocks off of him. He staggered over to the table where the crystal lay. Using the Force to levitate it, he took a moment to observe it. He was thinking clearer than he had in years. It was time to make things right as he replaced the crystal into its proper lightsaber and placed the weapon on his belt.

"Plot a course for Imperial Center," he ordered the navigational droid. There was no time to waste. He wasn't sure what the crystal had done to him and wasn't sure if it would last. A confrontation with his "Master" was inevitable at this point. It seemed guaranteed that the Emperor had felt the shift of Anakin's allegiance.

"We will see about that," he said before entering a meditative state that would prepare him for the confrontation.

Before long the ship entered Imperial Center's atmosphere and had plotted a course for the Emperor's throne room. Anakin, well in this case Darth Vader, had his own landing pad and entrance that bypassed the usual security measures.

Entering the throne room, the Emperor's chair swiveled as Vader bowed. Palpatine regarded him coldly for a moment before speaking.

"My apprentice. You've returned. Did you complete your task successfully?"

"I did…Master"

A smile spread across the wrinkled face of the Sith Lord, "Excellent. Now show me. I would see your blade."

Anakin did not hesitate igniting the blade, casting the green glow on his dark suit. The look of shock and anger on the Emperor's face was immediate. Powerful waves of emotion pulsed through the Force as the old man rose out of his chair.

"So. You have made your decision?"

"I have."

Anakin barely had time to react as the Emperor leapt at him in a blur, his crimson blade flashing violently towards him.

"So be it! You will die like the other fools!"

The force behind his blows was staggering. Anakin had yet had a chance to replace his prosthetic and the droid leg was hindering him in this high stakes fight. Luckily he still had the sword skill he possessed before his injuries. Palpatine cackled as he rained down fresh blows against Anakin, the red and green clashing brilliantly, throwing sparks across the room.

Just then main door to the room opened, two Red Guards running in, their weapons armed and ready to fire. Struggling to fend the Emperor off with one hand, Anakin reached out with the other and slammed one of the guards against the wall. The other fired.

"GAHHH!" he screamed as one of the bolts struck his back. He badly wanted to choke the Guard but something inside him told him not to, so this Guard too ended up unconscious in a heap against the wall.

"Pathetic! You could have easily killed them! You have chosen weakness…ANAKIN!"

His free hand erupted in lightning while swinging his blade wildly with the other. Anakin dodged the saber strikes but the lightning struck him square on. His nerves erupted in pain as he struggled to stand up to it.

"Such a WASTE!" Palaptine shrieked as he ended the barrage of lighting, taking a two handed swipe with his blade. Anakin was pushed further back, the droid leg severely crippled from the lightning. Reaching deep into the Force he steadied himself, waited for the right moment and swung the green blade with all his might.

It connected, opening a deep wound across the Emperor's chest. The evil man screamed as he crashed to the floor clutching the wound and for a moment it appeared he would get up again but with a final scream of anger and pain, collapsed onto his back. Anakin stood over him, breathing heavily as he watched the blood red hue fade from his former Masters eye.

"Hmpf…I agree. A waste," he said as he checked for any signs of life. Finding none, he turned towards the doors and staggered towards the lift.

It was time to find an old friend…and beg for forgiveness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been barely three months since he had succumbed to the Dark Side. Obi-Wan had immediately disappeared following their climatic battle. Even the Emperor had been unable to find him, reprimanding Vader for obsessing over his previous master.

" _We have grander things to concern ourselves with, my apprentice. Let him hide for now. Push him from your mind or shall we continue this….lesson,"_ Palpatine had told after a particularly nasty bout of Force lightning.

But regardless of when he was Vader or not, Anakin still had his rebellious streak in him. He had constantly scoured the Holonet for any reports of Jedi, in hopes of encountering his old Master. Very few times had he gathered relevant information, even then the leads he found had turned to dead ends. It was obvious several rumors had been planted to throw the Empire off any remaining Jedi's trail.

Immediately after putting an end to the Emperor he had attempted to return to his office, to pull up his notes. But along the way he encountered strong resistance. Apparently it had not taken long for word to get out of his supposed treachery. Red Guards and Storm trooper bodies littered the hallway. Despite his awakening, it seemed Anakin still had a bit of Dark in him as his fighting style was absolutely ruthless. Though he did attempt to try and follow the old Jedi code of not killing unless absolutely necessary. In this case, it had been necessary. Sheer numbers of the troopers had forced him to expel a particularly strong Force blast that shook the building itself, flinging them all into the wall. Many had not survived but it was effective as Anakin was now able to proceed freely.

No doubt stronger reinforcements were in route so he wasted no time in reaching the command console in his office.

"Computer, pull up all information I have stored on Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Star maps and Holonet articles were immediately projected in front of him. Sifting through the material to his most recent notes, he found what he needed. It was a small, rural planet in the Mid-Rim that had three moons orbiting it. He didn't know anything about this world except that it had nothing of value to the Empire.

One day it had just come to him in a dream along with a voice that boomed his old master's name. A voice he hadn't heard in many years…the voice of Qui-Gon Jinn. Even now, as Anakin Skywalker, he was skeptical of whose voice he had heard but nevertheless he did not ignore it. After all, his dreams usually turned out to be visions of what would come to pass.

As Vader, he thought it meant the eventual showdown between him and Obi-Wan would occur here. But now as Anakin it meant a possible reunion and a chance at redemption, if the Jedi would listen. Downloading the map to an external date source, Anakin made haste to his transport.

Exiting his personal lift, the launch pad was filled with Troopers. Each had their weapon raised and ready for the signal to fire.

"Lord Vader, you are hereby under arrest for crimes of treason and murder. Any attempt to resist will result in deadly force, "said the Commander, "And please…resist."

"I am not so sure you want that Commander," he said slowly, hoping the troopers wouldn't notice his ships turrets turning toward them.

"We would love nothing more than to eliminate another Jedi scum from this galaxy!"

"But I am no Jedi, Commander," he stated, igniting his lightsaber.

"You're no ally to us either, open fire!"

Anakin pressed a button on his glove the moment the Commander had given the order. Large bolts of energy erupted from the ships guns. They tore through the back half of the troopers and catching the others off guard. A stray bolt raced directly at Anakin, who expertly deflected it towards the Commander, catching him cleaning in the chest.

Striding past the Commander, he went to work. The brilliant green blade flashing and humming in the evening light as he carved a path to his ship. Troopers ran in all directions, many trying to attack Anakin while others were trying to avoid the still firing weapons of the ship. It did not take long to overwhelm them but the fight was far from over.

Sensing more foes behind him, Anakin turned to face an advancing force of Imperial shock troopers. These troopers had their armor enhanced to resist most small-arms blaster fire and had even been known to resist some larger fire. Anakin was eager to see how the armor would stand up to a lightsaber.

The shock troopers weapons were more accurate and higher powered, forcing Anakin to actually try. There was no room for mistakes in this fight. He reached out a hand and threw several over the edge of the dock while slicing through the knees of another. The back phalanx of troops stopped firing and split apart as a single trooper made his way through, holding a rocket launcher.

Anakin did not see it until he heard the telltale whoosh as it raced at him. Deflecting multiple shots as him, he reached out with great strain. On the verge of exhaustion from all the fighting, the projectile's powerful thruster began making headway against his Force push. Sweating profusely he continued to hold off the rocket but the laser blasts proved difficult to keep up. One struck his droid leg, causing him to fall to one knee. But he would not lose here! These troopers would know the fury of the Force!

"NOOOO!" his mechanical voice bellowed. The rocket stopped dead in the air and with a massive heave, Anakin redirected it leaving the shock troopers with nowhere to run on the narrow dock. They attempted to turn and run to wider ground but tripped over each other, the elite unit had crumbled into panic.

BOOOM!

In a mushroom cloud of plasma, several of the troopers vanished in an instant while others were thrown to off the dock. The few surviving were left dazed and confused.

CRACK!

The whole dock shook as Anakin realized the rocket had severely damaged a support. Pressing another button on his glove, the ship's engines powered up for flight and the boarding ramp lowered. He stood and ran as quickly as he could, the droid leg hindering his progress. The ship began to hover but Anakin started to fall away from it as the dock fully separated from the building in another loud crack. Planting his feet in one final push of the Force he launched himself at the ramp. Up and over the ramp he went, through the opening of the ship and crashed into the opposite wall.

His head ringing he said "Shields up…and plot a course…for the Mid Rim…" before falling into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

" _Obi- Wan was right…you've changed…" she whispered_

" _I don't to hear any more about Obi-Wan. The Jedi turned against me…don't you turn against me too!" he yelled as he felt his anger boil._

" _I don't know you anymore!...Anakin…you're breaking my heart!" her voice breaking, the sobs echoing across the vast landing pad. "You're going down a path I can't follow..."_

" _Because of Obi-Wan?" he questioned._

" _Because of what you've done!" she accused. "A-and what you plan to do. Stop now and come back to me! I love you!"_

 _But it was too late, Obi-Wan had stepped onto the landing ramp and Darth Vader had noticed him immediately. The sudden realization of her betrayal only stoked the fire that rage inside his mind._

" _LIAR!" he screamed at her._

 _She turned towards the ship, noticing Obi-Wan, "No!"_

" _You're with him! You brought him here to kill me!" he yelled as he raised his fist, reaching out towards his beloved through the Force._

" _No-"she choked, grabbing at her throat._

" _Let her go!" Obi-Win shouted over the roar of the erupting planet._

 _Vader glared at his former Master and tightened his grip._

" _Let..her…go!"_

 _Vader hesitated and then dropped her onto the landing dock, sensing she was still alive. He then turned, shedding his robe, for the final showdown with Obi-Wan._

" _You turned her against me!"_

" _We have reached the Mid-Rim," Obi-Wan said pleasantly._

 _This threw Vader off guard. "…You're…You're trying to confuse me!"_

" _I said we have reached the Mid-Rim, Master," Obi-Wans voice changed to hollow and metallic._

Anakin sat up with a gasp of air, taking in his surroundings, heart racing. Images of that night on Mustafar swirled through his mind.

"We have arrived in the Mid-Rim, Master," the droid chimed again.

"Very well," Anakin said as he struggled to his feet, the badly damaged droid leg had seized up "Bring me a repair kit and start a scan in the area for Obi-Wan Kenobi's signal."

The signal was unique to Master Kenobi, so unique that even the Emperor had not known what it was. Anakin had kept that, among other things, secret from his Sith Master. He went to work on repairing the droid leg as he anticipated somewhat of a fight if he indeed did encounter Obi-Wan again. His former Master would not be happy to see him.

After a couple of hours he finished the repair on the droid leg, it was mostly operational minus the large hole that had been blasted in the side of it. It would have to do for now until he could get to a real repair facility. Still hours passed and the scan had not turned up anything, so Anakin meditated. He attempted to push the horrible images that plagued his dreams and mind. The pain he felt for harming his beloved had gotten worse now that he had largely removed himself from the Dark Side.

 _Beep beep beep_

His eyes snapped open as the scan had detected something.

"Obi-Wan?" he asked the droid.

"That is unclear sir. The signal is weak and there is some unknown interference but it closely matches what you provided. And it is the only form of technology on the planet it is coming from," it explained.

"We'll proceed with caution then."

It could be any number of traps. Anakin did not know how long he had been out for but surely it had been enough time for the entire galaxy to learn what had occurred at the Palace. With the Emperor gone, it left a void of power. Another war could easily spark as the fledgling Empire scrambled to replace their leader and remain the dominant power. But then there were the remnants of the Republic, waiting to pounce on the opportunity to take back control. Anakin had never liked politics and as Darth Vader his annoyance grew into a deep seated hate. A feeling he seemed to have retained.

His ship approached the planet that was flanked by a moon and another nearby planet. The signal was a bit stronger the closer they became. It was pinging from an area of open plains. But, try as he might, he could not get the interference to clear. Obi-Wan had clearly altered it just enough to be weak and difficult to trace. It was no wonder he had been unable to locate him.

"Set a course for those grasslands," he commanded.

The droid beeped in response as Anakin made his final preparations for whatever he was about to confront. He was already feared (and most likely wanted) across the galaxy and in his weakened state; it would not take much to overtake him. How he would handle a battle against Obi-Wan at full strength, he did not know. The Jedi he once knew would not have stopped his daily training regimen, even in exile. Chances were he was just as fit as ever and would fight like a cornered animal.

The ship rocked gently as it touched down at the edge of a large clearing. Taking a deep breath and steadying himself, Anakin walked down the landing ramp and in the direction of signal source. It was a short walk and before long he could see a figure resting on a small crop of rocks. As he got closer, he slowed his approached and could sense it was indeed Obi-Wan, who was staring out at the grasslands, the backdrop of planets and moon breathtaking.

"Mm?"

Obi-Wan had suddenly sensed someone nearby. He turned, standing as he did. He stopped as he saw Anakin and immediately drew his lightsaber, igniting it and taking a defensive stance. Anakin took a few strides closer.

"Obi-Wan," he said, dropping to his knees and remove his helmet with a hiss. He was in no shape to fight and took the submissive stance in hopes Obi-Wan would show mercy. But Obi-Wan had raised his lightsaber above his head, ready to deliver the finishing blow. Anakin looked him straight in the eye, ready to meet the Maker for his sins. But he made one final appeal to his Master.

"I thought only Sith dealt in absolutes," Anakin quipped.

Obi-Wan hesitated, seeing the striking blue eyes of his former student staring up at him. They were pleading, they were hurting. But most of all he no longer saw the fire in them that he had on Mustafar. There was no over powering sense of darkness and anger surrounding the Darth. All Obi-Wan could sense was a confused, pained young man.

SSSK!

The brilliant blue blade disappeared into the hilt.

"Anakin."


	5. Chapter 5

The two Force Masters stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. Anakin's vibrant blue eyes seemed to glow like a lightsaber while Obi-Wan's deep hazel eyes stared back, filled with apprehension and concern. The Jedi had only uttered his name at this point and though he had extinguished his blade, he remained on guard as he finally spoke.

"Anakin?...How can I be so sure this isn't a trick?"

"I'll open my mind to you…see for yourself."

This shocked Obi-Wan because even as a Jedi Anakin had never allowed anyone free access into his mind. And when he did, it was very limited, only allowing the other to find what they needed and nothing more. Tentatively he reached out with the Force; lightly probing the young man's consciousness. Finding no resistance or mental traps, Obi-Wan proceeded.

Almost immediately he was struck with a wave of pain. Instinctively Obi-Wan reached for his blade but then realized the pain was not intentional. It emanated from Anakin's mind. It was full of pain, regret, remorse and most of all guilt. The guilt was the most overwhelming by far. And though he knew he was pained, he never knew how much turmoil his Padawan had endured all those years. It suddenly made sense of how easily a strong Dark Side practitioner like Palpatine had polluted his already damaged mind. Just how long had he manipulated Anakin?

Obi-Wan began to weep as he shared the emotions.

 _Breathe Master, these emotions are my burden alone to bear_ , echoed Anakin's somber voice.

 _Anakin…I had no idea. Why didn't you tell me?_

 _Many times I wanted to, many times I tried. I was so far gone that I did not realize I was lost before it was too late…_

Anakin's voice faded as he pulled the emotions away from Obi-Wan and allowed him further into his mind. Obi-Wan was then flooded with memories this time. They passed in front of him like scenes from a Holonet show.

 _Brace yourself Obi-Wan, what is coming next will not be easy to experience…_

And then as if he was actually there, he was in a dark room with several medical droids busy at work. Horrible, painful screams echoed across the room as the subject they surrounded cried out over and over. Occasionally a droid was flung across the room, only to shatter against the far wall.

Walking closer Obi-Wan grew nauseous as he saw it was Anakin, or rather Darth Vader, and prosthetics were being drilled into what remained of his legs. Another angry cry came from the delirious Vader as another droid was mercilessly peeling burnt flesh from his body. This time two droids were crushed before being flung violently into each other, crumbling to pieces.

"My Lord, we must sedate him or there will be no one left to operate on him," one of the droids said.

A chill ran down Obi-Wan's spine as he heard a voice answer. Turning he saw evil itself standing in the corner shrouded by his dark cloak, yellowing teeth visible in a twisted smile.

"No no. I'm afraid he must feel every moment. He must know pain and suffering. Worry not about the droids as I have already requested replacements. They should be arriving shortly. And perhaps you should work faster."

"But sire, if we work faster the suit may not work as well."

"So be it. Vader is resourceful. Now if you do not want to join your brethren in the scrap heap stop defying me and get back to work!"

The memory faded for but a moment and then Obi-Wan was lying down, the harsh lights of the surgical room nearly blinding him. A whirring sound from above as something descended from above him. As it approached he realized he was watching from Anakin's own eyes. The suffocating mask that would become the face of Darth Vader, settled into place. The visual receptors turned everything a hue of red and allow Anakin's eyes to relax slightly.

With a high pitched whine it booted up followed by a momentary sense of panic as claustrophobia set in. Followed by a low, deep rumble as Darth Vader exhaled out of the mask for the first time. He was still restrained to the surgical bed as it began to raise itself up.

"Lord Vader…can you hear me?" croaked the Emperor

"Yes Master," he said in a new, deep voice, "...Where is Padme? Is she safe? Is she…alright?"

Palpatine took a step back, "It would seem in your anger…you killed her."

"I-I couldn't have! She was alive! I felt it!"

The room began to tremble and the remaining droids were destroyed in an instant. Vader tore himself from his restraints in his fury. Obi-Wan had never felt such a rush of rage that it made him nauseous and caused him forcibly pulled from the memory he had gotten lost in. The wails of Darth Vader screaming in anguish mixed with the cackling laugh of Palpatine echoed in his own mind.

 _I'm sorry you saw that Master, it is so easy to get lost in the darkness. Are you ok?_

 _I-I think so. I have never felt such emotions. How could he treat you like that even after making you his apprentice?_

 _I was nothing more to him than another pawn in the game. Can you continue?_

 _Yes. Show me the way._

More memories flashed by, one showed Darth Vader struggling to get adapted to his new suit. Another as he fought against the Jedi on Kessel, barely managing to survive. And then another memory became more prominent. Obi-Wan was amazed, he had never seen a kyber crystal so vibrant and alive. Its warm green glow as it fought against Darth Vader, resisting the darkness. A small yet powerful beacon of hope that the Jedi Order was still there. And then…

"Don't move! You're under arrest by order of the Galactic Empire!"

Obi-Wan gasped as he returned to reality, to a scene of utter confusion. Anakin was being hauled to his feet, grimacing in discomfort as shackles were clamped around his body. The Jedi spun around to the force of soldiers surrounding them, igniting his blade knowing it was a useless gesture. Roughly grabbing him, the storm troopers placed Obi-Wan in a body shackle as well. On the far side of the battalion, the troopers split to allow someone through. He felt Anakin's anger flare as the dark clad figure stepped through the ranks.

"NO! I killed you! I felt you die!"

"You, as always, have much to learn, apprentice. But bravo!That was quite the reunion!" the Emperor gleefully exclaimed, lighting crackling at his fingertips.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: _Sorry for such a delay on this. I agreed 100% with one of the reviews that Chapter 6 just didn't fit, at least not at this point in the story. It rewrote this several times and am finally happy. I hope you enjoy and thank you for the positive reviews/feedback!_

* * *

The loud crackle of electricity reverberated through the air as the Emperor assaulted Anakin violently. He poured all of his rage into the burst, causing his former apprentice to cry out in agony. His suit had begun to fail, the vocalizer had already been fried and if the assault went on any longer he would most likely lose life support. His vision began to blur and fade when the surge finally let up. Anakin was left breathless and nearly disabled on the ground, struggling to hold onto consciousness.

"You are weak. I should have known you didn't have it in you. You'll regret betraying me!" the Emperor said wickedly.

His scowl deepened as he turned to Obi-Wan, lightning beginning to arc between his fingertips again. His hatred was palpable, pressing down heavily upon everyone present.

Before he could strike, in a moment of rash decision making, Obi-Wan broke free from the troopers grip and leapt forward using the body shackle to crash into the Emperor, sending him sprawling into the dirt. The storm troopers immediately jumped into action to protect their leader. Obi-Wan flipped over the ones advancing from behind him, landing behind them, tripping them as he landed. He crashed into another with the shackle as his battering ram, denting the chest plate.

Palpatine screamed in anger as he leapt back to his feet with a surprising quickness that did not seem possible for the feeble appearing old man.

"You will know…POWER!" he seethed.

Electricity surged from the Emperor toward Obi-Wan who desperately dove to the side to avoid the incoming blast. It struck the fallen storm troopers and their screams filled the air, but soon died off as they met their grim demise. The remainder of the battalion stood silent and confused, unsure what to do next, only serving to infuriate the Emperor more.

"Don't just stand there! Kill him!"

And then all hell broke loose on that small patch of grasslands. Laser bolts flew haphazardly and the Emperor continued his assault, striking anything that was unlucky enough to get in his way with Sith lightning.

Obi-Wan did his best to avoid the attacks but the shackle's weight was slowing him down and he was beginning to tire. Barely ducking behind another trooper, he took a bolt to the leg. The unfortunate trooper took the brunt of the hits causing him to crash into an already off balance Obi-Wan.

He sprawled into the dirt under the weight of the trooper and the body shackle. He flailed like a helpless turtle trying to right itself as the Emperor approached him, his leg screaming in pain from the laser burn.

"You put up a valiant effort Master Kenobi," Palpatine said softly, raising a hand to halt the attack. It was unnerving how this man could go from a full rage to almost peaceful in a matter of moments. Obi-Wan realized he was witnessing the true nature and behavior of a psychopath.

Glancing around, he desperately attempted to find a way to escape. His eyes stopped on the motionless form not too far from him.

 _Anakin!_ He shouted through the Force, sending a small jolt of energy to rouse him. It must have worked because Anakin suddenly jerked as though waking from an intense dream. He looked around him seeing several troopers lying on the ground, while several others milled around nervously. In the distance he could hear Palpatine talking triumphantly, his glee evident.

… _Obi-Wan?...it would appear I've failed you…again…_

 _Anakin, listen! You must break free!_

… _What for? This is a miserable existence…_

Obi-Wan was silent for just a moment, _Anakin…you have something worth living for…your…ah bantha fodder…your children!_

 _My what?…what are you saying?_

 _Your children Anakin! I'll explain later but if there's any of the old you in there, you must act!_

His children?! Something snapped within Anakin as his mind reeling at this revelation. Nausea rolled over him, soon turning him numb from the shock. And they were hidden from him?! Was Padme alive too?! It was almost too much to bear, his breath quickening as his fury rose. Angry that Obi-Wan thought he could hide his own flesh and blood from him. Angry that the Emperor had taken away his only chance at a real family. Angry that he could never be a real father confined to his cybernetic coffin.

"AHHHHHHH!" he bellowed, rising to his feet as his anger boiled over. He dug into the Force and with massive effort blew the body shackle off himself. The shrapnel collided with the nearby troopers, effectively taking several of them out of the fight. Anakin was lost to his rage, allowing the Vader persona to guide his actions. The commotion caused Palpatine to scream in fury as he turned to face his betrayer. Reaching out, Anakin called his weapon to him, approaching his former Master.

"Damn you! I should have killed you when I had the chance!" he growled. "Troopers! Attack him!"

Several troopers ran forward, firing a massive volley of laser bolts at the dark clad man. Nothing they did seemed to matter though as Vader deflected nearly every bolt, sending them crashing back into their senders with twice the fury. Behind his battalion, Palpatine had begun a hurried escape. He threw troopers with the Force back at Vader in an attempt to slow him down.

But his anger would not be denied as he effortlessly cleaved his way through swathes of troopers, whether they were thrown at him or not. And as the Emperor started his way up the landing ramp, he felt his progress stop; the Force gripped him tightly. Violently yanked back and through the dirt and grass, he landed at Vader's feet.

He had never felt anger like this before as a hint of fear crept into Palpatine's heart for what may have been the first time ever. But he would not go down so easily.

"It does not end here boy!" he said menacingly as he stood, his own fury clashing with Vader's. His eye's a sickly red, he cast aside his heavy shroud and produced his own lightsaber. It was not his preferred method of battle but in Vader's condition, a clash of sabers could be to his advantage.

And with an ethereal howl he launched himself at Vader.


	7. Chapter 7

The initial clash of the sabers sent a violent shockwave, blowing away all debris from around the two combatants. Anakin's charge pushed the Emperor back toward the docking ramp of his ship. And though Palpatine resembled a withered old man, the strength and agility he displayed betrayed that. Fueled by his of rage, Anakin continued to push the Emperor back until they entered the cramped cargo area of the transport.

He felt himself slammed against the ceiling as Palpatine blocked his latest blow and had used his free hand to Force Push him into it. With a bellow of anger and still against the ceiling, Anakin pressed back, forcing the Emperor into a nearby support beam. The two strained against each other until their energy cancelled each other's out and Anakin landed on his feet.

He began to feel the strain on his body though. Between the damage taken from battling Master Infil'a and scores of Stormtroopers and the lack of adequate repairs or downtime had taken its toll. Palpatine could sense him slowing and took immediate advantage with a blast of Sith Lighting, which Anakin barely managed to hold off with his saber.

Outside the ship Obi-wan, exhausted, had struggled to his feet, the body shackle weighing more than ever upon him. He could sense the battle waging inside the transport ship, Anakin's essence slowly fading as he lost strength rapidly.

He had run and hid for long enough; it was not like him to stand idly by. It was time for him to take action and though he wasn't sure what the future now held that he had allowed Anakin to learn his children were alive. But could it possibly be worse than what the Emperor had in store for the universe? Trudging toward the ship, he paused briefly as he prepared to enter the fray and assist his troubled former apprentice.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" he said walking up the ramp.

Entering the ship the Emperors lighting barrage was not allowing Anakin to gain any ground, yet the Emperor steadily was gaining ground; holding off Anakin with the lightning and preparing for a final strike with his saber.

"Your time is at an end my Appr- auuughhh!" The Emperor howled as he crashed into some nearby cargo containers, falling the floor while a couple of the containers fell upon him. His saber skittered across the floor toward Obi-Wan.

"Anakin! Quickly! Cut this thing off of me!" Obi-Wan shouted while the Emperor was stunned.

Anakin stood frozen for a moment, staring at Obi-Wan as though contemplating leaving him in the constricting device but then sliced it off in a swipe of his saber. Obi-Wan immediately called the Emperor's blade to himself.

"Do not think I am done with you yet Obi-Wan. There is much to discuss."

Obi-Wan nodded slowly as they both turned to face Palpatine, who had just flung the boxes off him with the Force and risen to his feet seething with anger. Obi-Wan ignited the crimson blade as he squared off with his opponent, the color it represented sickened him and felt as though the blade itself was evil.

"You filth! You dare wield the blade of a Sith Master?!"

Spinning wildly he struck out at Anakin with lightning and sent a blast of Force energy at Obi-Wan. With Anakin raised his own weapon to defend himself while Obi-Wan dove out of the way and sent his own Force push back. And with a horrible tug of power, Obi-Wan felt the Sith blade fly from his grasp and back to its owner.

The counter push struck the Emperor off balance and Anakin pressed the advantage, but not before the Sith regained his weapon. The power of their blades sizzling in the cargo holds small confines. Palpatine could feel himself now tiring as the reinvigorated Anakin executed his mastery of Djem So. Obi-Wan attempted to intervene but a shock of lightning in his direction held him off.

Each saber strike Palpatine attempted was countered perfectly and soon Anakin struck with a counterattack that cut deeply into the Emperor's shoulder. Obi-Wan immediately jumped on the opportunity, reaching out and taking the Emperor's feet from under him, bringing him once again to the floor.

"Hmmm…not bad for filth…my Lord, "Obi-Wan quipped as Palpatine howled in a mixture of pain and anger. Rolling to his back as the two advanced upon him, Anakin held his blade mere inches away from his withered face. Anakin and Obi-Wan exchanged a confused look as a cruel, crooked smile spread across his face.

"My, my…this looks familiar," said Palpatine with a thoughtful look "Where have I seen this before?"

Anakin said nothing and kept his blade directed at his throat. Obi-Wan watching from the side, waiting to see what would happen next.

"Ahhh yes! I remember….this is what Master Windu looked like just before I killed him!" he said gleefully, sending another blast of lighting at Anakin, striking the lightsaber's hilt. Sparks flew as the casing cracked; the energy blade began to flicker wildly.

"Ahhhh!" Anakin yelled, dropping the weapon. With the crystal inside most likely cracked now and without extra vents to divert the excess energy, it would soon overload. And more often than not it led to a violent explosion that could take out the entire ship.

"Run!" he yelled at Obi-Wan, shoving the Emperor back with the Force. If the saber was going to explode, he was taking out the Emperor with it. The two scrambled desperately out of the small opening as a high pitched whine filled the air, filling the hold with green light.

Leaping beyond the docking ramp, the two continued run as another chilling sound filled the air. The Emperor was laughing from inside the cargo hold. It was gleeful with a hint of maniacal as he spoke one last time.

"This is just the beginning!" he cackled before light projected violently from the opening as the whine escalated before going silent, the light disappearing with a loud sucking sound.

"Down!" Obi-Wan yelled as he dragged Anakin with him, the ship blowing apart in a brilliant explosion of fire and bright green energy. The landscape was illuminated as the mushroom cloud climbed into the atmosphere.

"We need to move!"

The two forced their weary bodies to get up as they avoid the debris that had begun to rain down; specifically the large flaming hunk of metal the explosion had sent flying into the air. It crashed nearby, knocking them once more off their feet, showering them with bits of Stormtrooper and earth, but threw them safely out of the zone of danger.

It seemed as though they had lay there for an eternity when Anakin finally spoke.

"Is...she alive too?"

"I..I'm afraid not…"

Obi-Wan could feel the sorrow and grief emanate from Anakin as he sobbed silently. He chose to say no more until from the distance, the hum from a ship's engine became evident.

"Anakin…"

"What is it?"

"Do you hear that?"

"What now?" Anakin sighed as they, again, forced themselves into a standing position as a ship came into view. They were defenseless except for the Force and in their condition; they would not last long even with it on their side. The ship spun around as it gently landed next to them. Both warriors tensed, ready to fight as the door opened.

"You both look like you need some help…" said a familiar voice from within the shadows of the hold. Stepping into the light from the still burning ship, Obi-Wan gasped and Anakin's eye's widened.

"Ahsoka…"


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a week since the battle on the Mid-Rim world and yet the Emperor's final words echoed through Anakin's mind as though part of his former master lived on inside him. Indeed Anakin's mind had cleared exceptionally in that week, yet there seemed to be darkness on the fringes, threatening to take over.

Anakin wondered if he was just an evil person, doomed to continue to fall victim to its seduction for the rest of his days. Each day he meditated intensely to keep these dark emotions in check and kept mostly to himself. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka had tried several times to reach out to Anakin but the news of his children surviving and the wound of Padme's death reopened, as if it had ever closed, had left more him secluded and shut off than ever before.

Meanwhile, the rest of the galaxy, far from recovered from the Clone Wars, was in utter chaos as the Emperor's vacancy left the unavoidable struggle for power. Several factions of the Empire had broken off and the seeds of a massive, multi-faction civil war were being planted. The Senate had already been retaken by the remnant of the Republic, no doubt the Senators who feigned fealty to the Emperor had been ready for such an event.

A soft knock sounded as his chamber door.

"Enter." Anakin said, his vocalizer had been repaired and now sounded more like himself rather than Darth Vader yet still horribly mechanized.

Ahsoka entered cautiously, still wary of Anakin; not only due to his mood but the fact she barely knew who he was anymore. It was still difficult to look at him in the suit, especially with the helmet off.

"Master-"

"I'm not your Master," Anakin interrupted impatiently.

A slight look of hurt passed over her face but faded as quickly as it showed, "My apologies. Well we wanted to let you know we'll arrive in about an hour. You're still sure about this? It won't be easy with the forces stationed there."

"It is the only way. I must see her…"

There was a heavy silence for a few moments as Ahsoka debated but Anakin seemed to know what was on her mind.

"You want to know what happened," he said reluctantly.

She stared back at him, his striking blue eyes vibrant against his pale, scarred skin.

"Fine," and with a large swallow Anakin began "I'll start with Padme-"

Ahsoka held up her hand, causing Anakin to frown, "I'm sorry but I already knew Anakin. I always knew. You had a way of relaxing when she was around. That and call it a girls intuition."

Anakin's eyes widened in surprise at the fact that not only had she known the whole time but that she kept the knowledge concealed from the Jedi, not that he ever expected her to betray him. But no though he would ever betray the Jedi either he thought with a stab of guilt.

He stared back at her for a moment, "Where shall I begin?"

"How about with what were you thinking Anakin?! Joining the Sith we fought for years?!"

"By now I'm sure you're aware Palaptine was pulling the strings from both sides and was so adept at hiding his true nature that it blindsided us all."

"I am" she nodded.

"And you also know Palpatine took an almost fatherly interest in me since our first meeting.."

Again, Ahsoka nodded.

"It seems from day one he planted the seeds of doubt and misgiving into my mind. So subtle, so faint yet blossomed into something massive. You had left the Order before my visions of Padme dying in childbirth came about..."

"So you believe he planted these visions through the Force? Couldn't you find it though? You were destined to be the most powerful Jedi ever."

"How do you fight something you don't know is there?" he asked rhetorically, hanging his head in shame.

"This reminds of Mortis…"

"Yes. I remember it all now you know? When I fell to the Dark Side, everything that the Father hid from my mind came back. It was as though it had finally broken free from a cage. I feel so much guilt for my actions on Mortis…Coruscant…Mustafar…"

Anakin fell silent, his emotions getting the better of him. Ahsoka was overwhelmed by the sorrow and regret she felt radiating from him.

"A-And a crystal just managed to break his hold?"

"I do not know how Ahsoka but yes, it allowed me to break through the fog it pressed upon my mind. I still feel his influences polluting my mind. It makes me wonder if he's truly gone."

She shuddered again, "Don't say things like that."

"And yet part of the desires were my own, he merely enhanced them to an unhealthy and uncontrollable level."

"You had the desire to destroy the Jedi?"

"Not exactly. More like reform them into something less archaic."

"So, what exactly will this return to Naboo do? Other than possibly get you captured…or worse."

This time Anakin did not answer as he slowly turned away, the sadness radiating from him again. He stayed this way for some time before turning back to her.

"I need to tell her I'm sorry Ahsoka. I know it does nothing but I need to talk to her one last time…Now help me with my plans to infiltrate. No doubt I'm not a welcome sight there..."


End file.
